This application in general relates to a platform which performs several functions in the installation of planar flooring.
An installer of planar flooring, such as Linoleum.TM., typically requires a device for applying a force to the flooring once it is attached by adhesive to an underlying floor. A force needs to be applied to the flooring to "wet" the adhesive and ensure that it is fully connects the flooring to the underlying floor. Planar flooring manufacturers require a minimum applied force to wet the adhesive in order to meet their warranty requirements.
In the prior art, heavy rollers which weighed on the order of a 100 pounds are typically utilized. A handle extends from the weighted rollers and allows an installer to easily maneuver the rollers. The weight of the rollers provided the required force. The relatively great weight of this device is undesirable.
The installer also typically needs a cradle to support a coil of planar flooring as the flooring is unrolled, and cut for installation. The prior art typically used a large device to perform this function.
The installer also typically needs a device to transport the coil of planar flooring to a job site. The transport devices have typically been large.
It is a goal in this art to reduce the number of tools which are necessary, and further to reduce the size and weight of any individual tools. Thus, the prior art requirement of three separate tools, each of which were relatively large, to perform the function of wetting the adhesive, supporting the coil while it is uncoiled, and transporting the coil, is undesirable.